


Mondanité et vie privée

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, haikise heureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki avait été traîné par Kise à l'une de ces soirées entre stars montantes. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. "Oh que Haizaki ne l'aimait d'ores et déjà pas, ça c'était certain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondanité et vie privée

**Author's Note:**

> Le HaiKise est l'un de mes otps. J'essaie de le répandre car il en vaut la peeeeeeine. Amateurs d'angst, ce pairing est parfait pour vous ! Cette fois j'ai écrit quelque chose de plus léger car de temps en temps, avoir Haizaki et Kise heureux c'est cool.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**One-shot : Mondanité et vie privée**

Kise courait partout dans l'appartement. Il cherchait des trucs et des machins dont lui seul comprenait l'utilité, et Haizaki le regardait faire, assis sur le canapé. C'était assez drôle à voir, en fait, car le mannequin marmonnait des mots dans sa barbe tout en accélérant ses pas, jetant par terre ce qui ne lui servait pas et posait sèchement ses affaires sur le comptoir à l'entrée. Haizaki esquissait un sourire narquois.

— Shougo-kun, au lieu de rester planté à ne rien faire, tu pourrais m'aider à me préparer ! geignit Kise, tandis qu'il farfouillait dans sa trousse de maquillage sur la table à manger.

— Eh, j'sais pas c'que tu cherches, de toute façon, lança Haizaki en haussant les épaules. Et puis c'est marrant de te regarder stresser comme ça.

— Très drôle, en effet.

Kise soupira et retourna dans la chambre en traversant le salon, puis en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec son miroir de poche qu'il enfourna dans sa trousse, laquelle fut entreposée dans sa sacoche. Il y ajouta quelques autres affaires, comme des paquets de mouchoirs, les clés de la voiture, sa carte de travail, un marqueur—

Quoi, un marqueur ?

— T'as pas besoin d'emmener un marqueur, souligna Haizaki.

Kise lui lança un regard confus, et en profita pour scanner l'apparence de son petit-ami.

— Bien sûr que si, s'il y a des fans qui veulent mon autographe, rétorqua-t-il. Et tu comptes sincèrement venir avec moi dans cette tenue ?

Qui disait marqueur, disait fans évidemment. Et c'étaient les fans qui dérangeaient Haizaki ; cela signifiait que ces gens allaient coller Kise juste parce qu'il était mannequin et _oh mon dieu, ils le voyaient en vrai !_ Il était certain que l'un d'entre eux tenterait quelque rapprochement un peu trop osé, et il ne garantissait pas, dans ce cas-là, de ne blesser personne. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, quoi.  
Haizaki baissa les yeux sur son apparence, passant de son t-shirt noir à son jeans cigarette en finissant sur ses bandeaux de poignet gris. Il releva la tête et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

— Tes fans, grogna-t-il. Ma tenue te convient pas ?

Kise leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea en direction de Haizaki. Il le leva du canapé et le poussa dans la chambre, en ignorant ses protestations, puis fouilla dans leur armoire commune. Il choisit des vêtements qu'il avait d'ores et déjà préparés pour lui-même, et il extirpa un costume flambant neuf qu'il fourra dans les bras de Haizaki. A quoi cela servait-il de garder précieusement une telle tenue si elle ne sortait jamais du placard ? C'était pourtant simple, pas extravagant pour un sou et approprié pour toutes sortes de soirées de cet acabit. Haizaki arqua un sourcil et fixa bizarrement les vêtements dans ses bras.

— Et donc ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

— Oh Shougo-kun, mets ce costume et le problème sera réglé ! rouspéta Kise. Il convient à tout événement et tu seras plus présentable. Maintenant dépêche-toi, on a pas tout notre temps !

Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel et commença à enfiler les vêtements, s'apercevant que Kise en faisait de même et que de toute évidence, le mannequin utiliserait tous les moyens possibles pour lui faire changer d'habits. Pas qu'il n'apprécierait pas le contact, mais il doutait que son compagnon serait de très bonne humeur…

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent fins prêts à partir et Haizaki décida qu'il conduirait. Il aimerait autant éviter un accident sur la route au vu du niveau de stress qu'accumulait Kise au fil des minutes qui passaient – « ah, on va être en retard ! », « et s'il y a des bouchons sur le chemin, on fait comment ? ». Ainsi il lui demanda de se taire durant tout le trajet, ou sinon il ne viendrait pas et le laisserait planté dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de remettre le contact. Kise bien entendu geignit.

Le chemin ne fut pas très long, et heureusement pour les deux hommes, il n'y eut aucun problème. Ils arrivèrent à destination vingt minutes avant le début des événements – c'est-à-dire vingt heures – et Haizaki se dit que franchement, il fallait avoir du fric pour organiser une soirée dans un endroit pareil. De longues marches menaient à un établissement composé de trois étages, certainement une salle de fête ou un restaurant étoilé, et d'innombrables lumières émanaient des façades et des fenêtres. Des espèces de guirlandes pendaient aux balcons ou étaient accrochées en haut des portes et des vitres. Haizaki imaginait que l'intérieur devait être tout aussi lumineux et plein de décorations à en faire exploser les yeux. Enfin, au moins il comprenait plus ou moins la raison pour laquelle Kise avait insisté pour qu'il soigne son apparence. Porter une chemise blanche – sans cravate, pas boutonnée jusqu'au bout, merci – avec une veste et un pantalon de couleur gris clair donnaient une meilleure image, apparemment. Une tenue aussi banale. Bref.

Kise avait décidé de mettre du gel afin de rabattre ses cheveux à l'arrière, ce qui lui donnait alors une allure plus « distinguée », avec sa boucle d'oreille noire qu'il avait échangée contre son habituelle argentée pour l'occasion. Cela s'harmonisait avec son propre costume noir, qu'il avait agrémenté d'un mouchoir jaune plié dans la poche de la veste fermée à l'aide d'une chaîne de couleur or. La cravate ocre reposait soigneusement contre une chemise grise. De simples petits accessoires en plus rendaient son apparence plus élégante… Haizaki ne s'encombrerait pas d'autant de futilités, très peu pour lui.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, comme le suspectait Haizaki, la salle s'avérait tout aussi illuminée que l'extérieur grâce aux nombreuses lampes murales et aux lustres. Il s'agissait d'une lumière un peu jaune qui n'agressait pas les yeux, et heureusement pour les clients avait-il envie de dire. Une dizaine de tables garnies de nourriture étaient éparpillées dans l'espace, au bout duquel se trouvait une estrade qui permettrait probablement à l'organisateur de la soirée de faire son discours pour remercier les invités, présenter ses projets et tous les autres trucs à dire. Mais avant d'accéder à ces réjouissances, ils durent présenter aux gardes à l'entrée l'invitation, que Kise extirpa de sa sacoche. Le mannequin précisa que Haizaki était la « personne qu'il avait amenée », comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet. La formulation s'avérait un peu vexante, mais il n'existait pas d'autre alternative, sûrement. Kise ne pouvait pas non plus déclarer son homosexualité ainsi à tout va. Dans tous les cas ils purent tous deux avancer.

La manager de Kise, Yamashita Kumiko, s'approcha d'eux et avoua qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, en pensant qu'ils arriveraient peut-être en retard. Kise s'excusa avec un petit sourire gêné, et écrasa légèrement le pied de Haizaki qui grogna.

— Tu as plusieurs personnes à saluer Ryouta-kun, il faut qu'on crée des liens et qu'on profite de cette occasion pour se faire remarquer, indiqua Kumiko en pointant un pouce derrière elle.

Kise hocha la tête et se tourna vers Haizaki.

— Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, ça pose pas de problème, lança-t-il avec une touche d'enthousiasme. Et puis je doute que tu veuilles te retrouver seul à te balader dans la salle.

— J'aurais surtout l'air con, marmonna Haizaki.

A nouveau, Kise donna un petit coup de pied, que cette fois-ci Haizaki rendit lorsque Kumiko détourna la tête. Non mais oh.

— Shougo-kun, il faut que tu arrêtes de parler aussi vulgairement ! réprimanda Kise. Autre part ça me gêne pas, mais ici, on se fera pas bien voir.

— L'image à entretenir, tout ça, tout ça ? soupira Haizaki.

— Pas de remarque désobligeante. Pas de bâillement. Tiens-toi droit, et pas vautré comme ça. Même si ça t'énerve, ne dis rien et agis en fausse modestie. Non en fait, contente-toi de… de sourire.

— En gros je me la boucle pendant tout le temps que tu parleras ?

— … On va dire ça comme ça. Pardon.

Kise lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra doucement, offrant en même temps un petit sourire. Son autre main, Haizaki l'agita dans l'air puis secoua la tête, indiquant que Kumiko les appelait tandis qu'elle se trouvait à côté d'une autre jeune femme. Kise ferma un instant les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit en lâchant la main de Haizaki, ce dernier remarqua qu'il semblait avoir mis un masque aussitôt. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il verrait cela, il trouverait ce changement d'attitude toujours aussi incroyable – pas qu'il l'avouerait à voix haute.

Ainsi Kise s'avança vers la jeune femme et sourit aimablement, pendant que Kumiko le présentait avec ce ton professionnel que Haizaki entendait très souvent. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une actrice qui commençait à s'élever dans le monde du cinéma, et avec ses cheveux noirs relevés en un énorme chignon qui exposait son dos, pas couvert pour un sou par sa longue robe carmin, l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait absolument à se faire remarquer par son apparence. Le regard de Haizaki fut en tout cas dès le début attiré par cela, sur ce corps à moitié dénudé, et honnêtement si Kise devait se lier avec cette femme, il n'imaginait pas dans quel genre de film il s'embarquerait – l'agence essayait de le faire entrer dans le cinéma.

— Et qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? s'enquit l'actrice en s'adressant directement à Haizaki.

Haizaki cligna des yeux et regarda avec réelle surprise la jeune femme, apercevant du coin de l'œil Kise qui lui lançait un regard significatif. Il s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel face à ce manque de confiance, mais se retint au dernier moment et tenta tant bien que mal d'afficher ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un sourire. Lui, sourire pour les autres, sérieusement ?

— Je m'appelle Haizaki Shougo madame, j'ai été invité par Kise.

Il ignora le sourire naissant que Kise cacha avec ses mains.

— Oh, êtes-vous un mannequin aussi ? poursuivit l'actrice.

— Pas du tout, je suis un simple ami.

Haizaki allait trucider Kise s'il continuait à pouffer de rire comme ça.

Finalement, Kumiko sembla s'apercevoir du petit manège qui se jouait entre les deux hommes, et prit l'initiative de poser quelques questions sur la carrière de l'actrice afin de récolter des informations, et dans le but de faire parler de Kise. Celui-ci reprit rapidement son calme et répondait tranquillement aux interrogations de son interlocutrice, jetant par-ci, par-là quelques compliments et des phrases de modestie qui sonnaient vraiment fausses aux oreilles de Haizaki. Honnêtement, ce monde de la mode et de l'apparence le fatiguait, et il se demandait comment Kise parvenait à garder cette façade tous les jours. Et cette femme qui le croyait mannequin, il lui manquait une case ou quoi ?

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils quittèrent enfin l'actrice et se rapprochèrent d'une table un peu plus vide, où ils se servirent quelques apéritifs ainsi que des coupes de champagne. Kumiko paraissait plutôt confiante et encourageait vivement Kise à garder le contact avec cette actrice, en proclamant qu'il en tirerait à coup sûr des bénéfices.

— Si elle fait un carton avec son prochain film, dans lequel elle sera l'héroïne, et que tu poses avec elle ensuite, à tous les coups tu attireras l'attention ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Et on te proposera probablement quelques petits rôles pour débuter, ou si un producteur te connaît déjà pour ton travail de mannequinat il osera peut-être te confier un plus grand rôle…

— Ne vous emportez pas si vite Kumiko-san, rien n'a encore été décidé, rit Kise.

Cela sonnait comme de bons projets, mais encore fallait-il que l'issue de cette soirée ait de réel impact sur le futur. Pour l'instant Haizaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et de remarquer les nombreux regards en leur direction, certainement dirigés vers Kise qui souriait et riait l'air de rien. Il fronça les sourcils derrière le verre d'alcool qu'il buvait, n'appréciant pas beaucoup toute l'attention que générait son petit-ami.

— Au fait Shougo-kun, tu as su te montrer poli, j'ai trouvé ça bien ! déclara joyeusement Kise. Tu as su faire une bonne impression sur Ota-san.

Haizaki se tourna vers Kise et lui lança un regard avec ennui.

— Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais pas capable de foutre deux phrases correctes ? marmonna-t-il.

— J'ai juste trouvé ça amusant. La preuve, tu recommences déjà à mal parler !

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent soudainement, et seule l'estrade fut éclairée. Comme s'y attendait Haizaki, l'organisateur de la soirée lâcha son speech en précisant la venue particulière de certains invités, lesquels furent éclairés par des projecteurs au fur et à mesure que l'homme en annonçait les noms. Il parla ensuite de quelques autres futilités comme _profitez de la soirée, constituez-vous de solides alliés, devenez amis_ … Haizaki avait perdu le fil depuis un bon moment et il se contentait de manger sans se soucier du reste, se tenant tout de même près de Kise – juste au cas où. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, les lumières se rallumèrent et aussitôt, Kumiko les entraîna à travers la salle afin de faire connaissance avec la prochaine star. Elle était encore plus excitée que précédemment, et Haizaki redoutait le pire ; généralement, lorsque la manager agissait de la sorte, elle avait préparé un coup dont elle s'avérait très fière.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils firent face à un certain Optimus, un Américain qui souriait un peu trop malicieusement à la vue de Kise. Oh que Haizaki ne l'aimait d'ores et déjà pas, ça c'était certain. Et puis c'était quoi ce nom ?

— Bonsoir, Optimus-san ! apostropha Kumiko. Nous ne vous dérangeons pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, madame, répondit poliment Optimus avec un large sourire.

Ok, un Américain qui parlait parfaitement japonais était une vue assez déstabilisante pour Haizaki. Il avait tous les traits caractéristiques de l'Occident, avec ses cheveux blonds pâles portés très court, au ras du crâne, son teint blanc – « comme un linge, eh » – qui ne faisait que se mélanger à son costume entièrement blanc. Même ses chaussures arboraient la même couleur. Plus grand qu'eux, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-seize, des épaules carrées et un visage aux traits fermes, Haizaki l'imaginait facilement approcher les trente ans.

— Je suis Yamashita Kumiko, travaillant à l'agence Shooting Star, continua Kumiko. Votre manager n'est pas là ? Nous avions arrangé cette rencontre quelques semaines avant cette soirée.

— Watanabe revient dans quelques instants, je crois qu'il est parti chercher des boissons.

Haizaki arqua un sourcil, hésitant à faire une remarque quant à l'attitude de cet homme qui se croyait tout permis – pas de titre honorifique, il se prenait pour un prince à qui l'on apportait collation, et il _continuait à fixer_ Kise même si Kumiko lui parlait ! Et Kise comme un con affichait son sourire de mannequin, complètement imperturbable par cette attention un peu trop poussée. Haizaki se souvint au dernier moment qu'il devait éviter de _se montrer désagréable_ , mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mitrailler cet Optimus du regard.

— Oh, et bien dans ce cas je vais d'abord faire les présentations. Voici Kise Ryouta, le mannequin dont je suis la manager. Ryouta-kun, je te présente Optimus, un mannequin qui travaille au Japon depuis plus de dix ans déjà. Il a déjà signé des contrats avec plusieurs grandes marques.

Haizaki observa du coin de l'œil Kise qui hocha la tête et tendit sa main droite, toujours muni de son sourire. Optimus lui serra instantanément la main.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Optimus-san ! lança Kise. Dites-moi, vous parlez très bien japonais, vous avez des parents japonais ?

— Moi de même, répliqua Optimus. Non, je n'ai aucun parent japonais, j'ai décidé d'apprendre la langue par moi-même. Cela ne pose pas de problème si je te tutoie et t'appelle Ryouta ?

Kise cligna des yeux, un instant surpris. Haizaki lui s'avança d'un pas, les dents serrées.

— Ecoute-moi l'Amerloque, t'as pas intérêt—arg !

— Veuillez m'excuser Optimus-san, le tutoiement ne me dérange pas mais je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Kise, indiqua calmement Kise avec un petit sourire.

Subtilement, mais avec force, Kise avait enfoncé son coude dans les cotes de Haizaki, qui gesticula sur place. Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre à Kise les rudiments du combat.

Optimus toisa Haizaki du regard, jaugeant son importance et son apparence, ayant détecté dans sa voix un soupçon de venin qu'il cracherait certainement à n'importe quelle occasion. Néanmoins, il décida de laisser le problème de côté pour l'instant, se focalisant sur Kise, et lui adressa l'esquisse d'un sourire.

— Ah, ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop demandé, rit-il doucement. J'oublie souvent que les Japonais ne s'appellent pas par leurs prénoms dès la première rencontre.

— C'est une question de coutume et de politesse, précisa Kise. S'appeler par son prénom signifie qu'on est vraiment très proches, et j'ai tendance à d'abord prendre mes distances.

— Ryouta-kun ! s'exclama Kumiko, horrifiée.

 _Ha, dans ta face !_ Kise paraissait plus perturbé et méfiant que Haizaki ne le pensait, au vu de la formulation des phrases qu'il avait employées. En temps normal, le mannequin ne donnerait pas autant de détails quant à ses choix et ses préférences. Visiblement, cette question lancée sur la familiarité avec beaucoup de franchise ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu.

Optimus rit à gorge déployée et agita sa main dans les airs, pas le moins du monde vexé par les mots de son interlocuteur.

— Ah, ce n'est pas grave, Yamashita, dit-il. C'est toujours plus intéressant de discuter avec des gens qui disent ce qu'ils pensent.

— Je ne cherchais pas à vous rabaisser, Optimus-san, simplement vous informer de mes habitudes si on est amenés à travailler ensemble, ajouta Kise.

— J'aimerais autant qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu dès le départ, soupira Kumiko. Watanabe-san met du temps à revenir, je vais aller le chercher.

Deux informations circulèrent simultanément dans le cerveau de Haizaki : Kumiko partie, il pouvait s'exprimer légèrement plus librement, puisque la manager ne l'entendrait pas et seul Kise serait là pour « le remettre à sa place » ; mais Kumiko partie, l'autre rigolo pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Haizaki voyait déjà dans ces yeux une lueur d'amusement et de satisfaction. Pas de bol, il était là pour écarter tout débordement et autre geste indésirable.

Lorsque Kumiko s'éloigna, Optimus arbora un sourire qui se voulait certainement plus sincère, ou plus engageant, ou plus assuré, mais tout ce que Haizaki voyait, c'était une tentative de drague ratée.

— En attendant nos managers respectifs, que dis-tu d'aller à une table et manger en discutant ? proposa-t-il.

Kise ne bougea pas d'un iota, et se contenta de sourire poliment.

— C'est gentil de proposer, mais j'ai peur que Kumiko-san ne nous retrouve pas si on décide de partir comme ça.

— Ils peuvent toujours nous appeler s'ils ne nous trouvent vraiment pas.

— Non, non, je pense qu'on est bien ici, éloignés de la foule, vous ne pensez pas ?

Jusqu'alors Haizaki n'avait pas réellement fait attention, mais les mots de Kise s'avéraient justes : situés près de l'estrade, aucune table aux alentours, peu de personnes les entouraient et il s'agissait d'un coin plutôt calme comparé au reste de la salle. Cela ne plaisait pas spécialement à Haizaki, mais au moins il s'agissait d'un bon argument qui leur éviterait de se déplacer et de se plier aux volontés d'Optimus.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras, céda Optimus. Chacun ses caprices, c'est ça ?

— On peut dire ça, rit Kise. J'ai une question Optimus-san, pourquoi avoir choisi un nom pareil ? Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de votre prénom.

— J'ai opté pour ce nom de scène après mes premières réussites dans le monde de la mode. C'est un mot latin qui signifie « meilleur ».

— Oh putain, même Aomine était plus modeste que ça !

— Shougo-kun, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Haizaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un rictus moqueur, tandis qu'il admirait l'expression soudainement plus méprisante d'Optimus. Maintenant il _pouvait_ dire que ce nom était ridicule ! Il fallait être totalement narcissique ou stupide pour choisir un tel pseudonyme.

Kise s'empressait de rectifier le tir, un peu alarmé.

— C'était déplacé de sa part Optimus-san, veuillez l'excuser.

Optimus ne semblait écouter Kise que d'une seule oreille, puisqu'il était trop occupé à fixer avec dédain la silhouette nonchalante de Haizaki, qui avait ses mains dans les poches, et le dos légèrement courbé. Sa posture avait radicalement changé depuis que Kumiko était partie, et cela traduisait beaucoup de traits caractériels.

— Ton accoutrement me dit que tu ne fais pas partie du mannequinat, souligna-t-il.

— Une plus grande perspicacité m'aurait cloué sur place, ironisa Haizaki.

— Pardon pour mon retard, Optimus-san !

Kise et Haizaki se retournèrent tous les deux et aperçurent Kumiko accompagné d'un autre homme, japonais cette fois, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Ils en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait de Watanabe, le manager d'Optimus, et immédiatement Kise saisit l'occasion pour dissiper l'altercation précédente.

— Vous devez être Watanabe-san ? s'enquit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Les deux managers arrivèrent à leur niveau et tendirent des coupes de champagne à chacun d'entre eux. Watanabe acquiesça, puis sortit un carnet qu'il ouvrit à une page vierge.

— Pardonnez-moi Kise-san, j'ai eu un appel urgent de ma famille. Mais à présent nous pouvons organiser quelques rendez-vous pour des shootings, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

— Oh non, ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec vous ! répliqua Kise.

Optimus cessa ce jeu de regards avec Haizaki afin de s'engager dans la conversation, mais il se promit de mettre les choses au clair plus tard. Haizaki quant à lui n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements, et la simple image de son petit-ami posant aux côtés de ce gorille lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Cependant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire pendant que les quatre personnes discutaient des arrangements ainsi que des types de publicités pour lesquels ils poseraient. Il sirotait son champagne, remarquant la ferveur et le sourire de Kise, lequel était complètement plongé dans le travail qu'il aimait. Dans ces moments-là, Haizaki savourait toute la sincérité qui éclatait sur le visage du blond, car autant il adorait se moquer de son expression boudeuse, autant il se sentait apaisé quand il savait que Kise était heureux. Ce n'était pas comme si leur relation avait toujours été facile…

De l'autre côté, il voyait Optimus tout aussi pris dans le débat, mais il ne manquait pas de demander systématiquement l'avis de son futur partenaire pour chacune de ses idées. Et cela devenait lourd à la fin, du point de vue de Haizaki. Les managers avaient rarement leur mot à dire dans ses propositions, puisqu'il semblait décider lui-même dès que Kise donnait un signe d'approbation.

— Bien, cela nous donne quelques dates et plusieurs séances, déclara Kumiko. C'est un bon planning je trouve, il ne reste plus qu'à le soumettre à l'agence ! En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Watanabe-san, Optimus-san !

— C'est moi qui vous remercie, dit Optimus. Il me tarde de travailler avec une personne aussi formidable que Kise.

Une veine pulsa à la tempe de Haizaki, alors que Kise riait ouvertement.

— Je manque encore d'expérience comparé à vous, Optimus-san, contredit Kise.

— Quel âge as-tu, au juste ?

— Vingt-quatre ans.

— Ah, j'en ai vingt-neuf, ce n'est pas si éloigné que ça. Et honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais plus jeune, tu parais plein d'énergie et une aura de jeunesse t'entoure.

Est-ce que c'était censé être des tentatives de séduction ? C'était absurde aux oreilles de Haizaki, et il ne quitta pas des yeux le regard d'Optimus qui montait et descendait le long du corps de Kise. Ce dernier croisa les bras, légèrement mal à l'aise face à cet intense examen, comme s'il se retrouvait complètement désarmé, mais il continua à rester aimable et sympathique.

— On me le dit souvent, il faut croire que c'est dans ma nature, rétorqua-t-il.

— Dans ce cas tu es très accessible de naissance.

Cela devenait un peu irritant.

Haizaki posa sèchement sa coupe de champagne sur le rebord du mur en relief, se faisant violence pour ne pas intervenir dans cette discussion. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Kise essayait de se montrer agréable, alors qu'il devait avoir compris les intentions de cet homme depuis longtemps.

— Ryouta-kun, Optimus-san, nous allons devoir vous laisser une fois de plus, indiqua Kumiko alors qu'elle jetait un œil à sa montre. Une réunion a été organisée pour les managers. Je pense que vous pouvez faire plus ample connaissance en attendant notre retour !

Haizaki, tout comme Kise, se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le sourire d'Optimus était insupportable à cet instant précis, pendant qu'il saluait les deux managers qui s'en allaient, et lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Kise, il le prit par les épaules sans gêne. L'autre mannequin, pris de court, se laissa entraîner contre son gré.

— A présent, nous pouvons aller profiter de la soirée comme bon nous semble, non ? déclara-t-il.

— Tu crois pas que t'oublies quelqu'un, l'Amerloque ?

Haizaki agrippa fermement le bras de Kise et le tira vers lui, obligeant les deux mannequins à s'arrêter. Il foudroyait Optimus du regard, se moquant à présent complètement de savoir s'il maintenait une bonne image – de toute façon, avec sa précédente intervention, difficile d'imaginer qu'il tromperait quiconque. Il s'avança et se plaça devant Kise, lequel tenta de le raisonner calmement mais rien ne fut entendu. Haizaki se montrait très têtu, et même Optimus semblait sentir qu'une étrange aura meurtrière flottait autour du jeune homme. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant le bras de Kise, et se mit à rire.

— Depuis tout à l'heure tu gênes la conversation, et je n'ai même pas ton nom, fit-il remarquer.

— Haizaki Shougo, cracha Haizaki. Lâche Ryouta, ou sinon j'vais finir par te faire comprendre ta douleur.

— Honnêtement Shougo-kun arrête, ça devient embarrassant, souffla Kise, qui se dégageait lentement de la prise de Haizaki, puis de celle d'Optimus. Il serait judicieux que vous ne créiez pas de grabuge.

Optimus arqua un sourcil, intrigué par la manière dont Kise se tenait aux côtés de ce Haizaki. Si durant tout l'entretien avec les managers il s'était comporté très professionnellement, droit et un peu distant, cette fois-ci il paraissait plus détendu, avec les épaules légèrement plus affaissées. Et puis, il ne pouvait décemment pas manquer le détail le plus important de cette conversation.

— Tiens donc, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms. Je pensais que tu n'appelais les gens par leur prénom uniquement lorsqu'ils sont proches de toi, Kise.

— C'est le cas, répondit Kise.

— Pourquoi tu crois que j'suis avec lui, hein ? ajouta Haizaki. On se connaît depuis aussi longtemps que t'as commencé à bosser au Japon, j'te signale.

Les lèvres d'Optimus s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur, tandis que Haizaki fronçait les sourcils.

— Vous êtes amis ?

— Tu veux qu'on soit quoi ?

— Ok, ça commence à m'agacer un peu, intervint Kise.

Il se positionna entre les deux hommes, plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de lui afin de les séparer, et lança un regard désapprobateur en direction de Haizaki. Il avait plus de patience que cela, mais en pleine soirée, avec un petit-ami qui paraissait prêt à engager n'importe quel type de conflit, il préférait agir le plus tôt possible. S'il laissait les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes, il risquerait de le regretter. Optimus n'agissait pas avec davantage de maturité, et c'était sans doute ce qui le frappait le plus. C'était lui l'adulte !

Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel et pointa Optimus du doigt, clairement énervé.

— J'peux pas encadrer ce type ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous v'nez à peine de vous rencontrer et le gars il s'croit tout permis, faut pas non plus se foutre de la gueule du monde !

— Si au moins tu pouvais éviter de parler de manière aussi vulgaire, j'aurais fermé les yeux sur cet incident, lança Optimus.

— N'ajoutez pas de l'huile sur le feu, Optimus-san ! grogna Kise, dévisageant cette fois-ci l'Américain.

Kise avait l'impression d'être revenu au lycée, lorsqu'il devait constamment s'interposer entre Haizaki et Aomine pour les empêcher de s'entretuer.

Optimus sourit largement lorsque son regard croisa celui de son vis-à-vis, admirant la couleur ambrée de ces pupilles, qui pourtant brillaient d'animosité à son égard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette personne qui se dressait devant lui ; un individu au physique parfait, un comportement des plus respectables et sans doute quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement – depuis le début aucun rapprochement n'avait été réalisé. Ainsi Optimus réduisit la distance entre lui et Kise, prit le menton de celui-ci entre ses deux doigts et se pencha sans crier gare. La stupéfaction put se lire sur le visage de Kise, alors que Haizaki bondit sur ses pieds et administra un coup de poing à la joue de la cible de sa furie. L'action se déroula comme au ralenti, et au contact de peau contre peau, Optimus tituba et recula de plusieurs pas en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Un peu sonné, nettement choqué, il regarda avec incrédulité Haizaki. Il porta une main à sa joue endolorie, et petit à petit, ses yeux se noircirent et il devint beaucoup plus amer. Kise quant à lui arborait certainement une expression tout aussi abasourdie.

— Mais t'es complètement fou, Shougo-kun ! s'égosilla-t-il. Tu avais pas besoin de le frapper !

— Ah ouais ? grommela Haizaki. L'Amerloque était sur le point de t'embrasser et _nooon_ , j'devais rien faire ? Tu rêves ou bien ?

— J'allais le repousser, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué, imbécile !

— Oi, me parle pas comme ça, espèce de gamin pas reconnaissant pour un sou !

Kise soupira bruyamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré et complètement désespéré par le comportement de son compagnon. Il fit volte-face et s'approcha d'Optimus, face auquel il se courba.

— Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Optimus-san.

Optimus marmonna quelques mots, puis haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, mais à cette espèce de sauvage qui te sert d'ami, maugréa-t-il.

— L'insulter arrangera pas les choses, vous savez…, souligna Kise.

Kise se redressa, retourna auprès de Haizaki, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui, ignorant ses cris indignés et de vive protestation.

— Hors de question que j'm'excuse, brailla Haizaki. Qu'il s'excuse d'abord pour avoir fait ça et pour m'avoir traité de sauvage !

— Arrête d'être aussi puéril et agis comme un homme adulte pour une fois ! s'exaspéra Kise. C'est pas croyable ça…

Optimus secoua la tête et soupira doucement. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de réaction violente quant à son action impulsive, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Seulement, devait-il absolument s'excuser ? Kise ne paraissait pas plus troublé que cela, et il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Ce serait stupide de sa part d'admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur, alors qu'il n'en s'agissait pas d'une.

— Vu que ton ami ne semble pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit, je crains bien que personne n'obtiendra dédommagement, lança-t-il froidement. C'est regrettable, j'aurais bien aimé travailler avec toi, Kise.

Un peu alerté, Kise secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, non, ça pose aucun problème, rétorqua-t-il. Je veux bien ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé… à condition que vous ne recommenciez pas.

— Hé, j'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans ? s'insurgea Haizaki.

— Non, car c'est Kumiko-san qui te défigurera si je perds cette opportunité.

A ces mots, Haizaki s'abstint de tout commentaire. La manager. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait été vu avec Kise dans un parc, et lorsque des adolescents immatures avaient tenté d'humilier le mannequin, il avait mal réagi et en avait frappé quelques uns. A cause de cet événement, l'agence avec laquelle Kise avait obtenu un job avait décliné l'offre. Kumiko, folle de rage, était entrée dans une colère noire et avait jeté une chaise sur lui. Un tout petit peu plus sur la droite, et il aurait perdu un œil. Il ne désirait pas vraiment revivre cette expérience, d'autant plus que cela ne profiterait pas à la carrière de Kise – aussi réticent soit-il.  
A la place, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de grommeler dans son coin.

Optimus parut étonné de la déclaration de Kise, mais il fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas non plus apprécié le fait de se faire réprimander pour ses actes un peu compromettants.

— Je te remercie, Kise, déclara-t-il. Es-tu sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je précise juste que je n'ai pas agi comme ça par pur hasard.

Kise esquissa un sourire et reprit un peu plus de contenance, sentant que la situation s'améliorait petit à petit.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce genre de choses peut arriver… Comme je l'ai dit, si ça se reproduit plus, ça me dérange pas.

— Moi si, marmonna Haizaki.

— Quand bien même tu es son ami, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'immisces comme ça dans ses choix ? râla Optimus, excédé par l'attitude de Haizaki.

Ces paroles firent briller les yeux de Haizaki d'une lueur malicieuse, et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? ricana-t-il.

Kise observait avec appréhension la silhouette de Haizaki qui se rapprochait, et lorsque celui-ci le prit par les épaules, il s'apprêtait à protester ardemment mais deux lèvres scellèrent les siennes. Et il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un simple et chaste baiser ; rapidement, presque aussitôt, Haizaki se fit plus demandeur et entrouvrit ses lèvres, incitant son partenaire à en faire de même. Incapable de résister à l'invitation, Kise se laissa emporter par l'exaltation du moment et passa doucement ses bras derrière le dos de Haizaki, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. La sensation de lèvres, de pression, d'un jeu de chasse et de domination, mélangée au brouhaha de la salle, imperceptible mais présent, l'enveloppait dans un brouillard de plaisir et d'enthousiasme insoupçonnés. Il cherchait le contact, il se faisait capturer, ils dévoraient ensemble, peu à peu aspirés dans cette spirale d'enivrement. L'engouement ne pouvait cependant pas durer éternellement, et au moment où Haizaki se sépara de Kise, à bout de souffle, il prit un instant pour admirer la mine rougie de son petit-ami. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres, et il lança un regard provocateur à Optimus, qui jusque là était resté bouche bée, ahuri.

— J'suis son mec, abruti ! nargua-t-il.

Kise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, désenivrant lentement, puis il prit soudainement conscience du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, et regarda avec horreur Haizaki et Optimus tour à tour.

— Oh bon sang Shougo-kun, on a pas fait ça…

— Eh, trop tard pour regretter.

La chaleur monta aux joues de Kise, et il tenta vainement de se cacher derrière ses mains, n'osant pas vérifier si des gens les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser – il ne désirait même pas connaître la réaction d'Optimus.

L'Américain demeurait muré dans le silence, beaucoup trop ébahi et pris de court par les événements. En fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant, s'il y réfléchissait bien… La douleur de sa joue avait pratiquement disparu, remplacée par uniquement de la torpeur dont il tenta de s'extirper en se passant une main sur les yeux. Il soupira discrètement.

— L'appellation par le prénom, les réactions violentes, l'obstination à empêcher tout conflit… j'aurais dû voir ça plus tôt.

— Ouais bah c'est ta faute, hein, railla Haizaki. Donc t'as plus aucune place, pigé ? Travail ou pas, j'te démonterai si tu touches à Ryouta.

— Shougo-kun, pas besoin de lui parler comme ça, marmonna Kise. On s'en va, je sens que la soirée va mal tourner si on reste trop longtemps… Excusez-nous Optimus-san, je pense que de toute façon on se recontactera pour conclure le planning. Passez une bonne soirée !

Kise prit la main de Haizaki en vitesse et traversa toute la salle à grandes enjambées, faisant abstraction des moqueries que son petit-ami lui adressait ainsi que des regards curieux des autres invités. Il ne comptait pas quitter définitivement la soirée, mais rester au moins une ou deux heures à l'écart de cette effervescence afin de se calmer et profiter de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Et régler deux-trois petites choses avec Haizaki.

— Si jamais un article paraît sur nous à cause de ce baiser, je vais me faire le plaisir de m'occuper de toi personnellement, grogna Kise, embarrassé.

Haizaki ne put prendre la menace au sérieux tant la voix de Kise paraissait peu assurée.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Jamais Kumiko ne fut informée de cet incident au courant de la soirée, et jamais ne rencontrèrent-ils ne nouveau le chemin d'Optimus jusqu'au jour du shooting.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le couperet tomba.

_« Kise Ryouta, homosexuel ? Images inédites et rumeurs qui battent leur plein ! »_

— Shougo-kun, tu dormiras sur le canapé et tu feras la cuisine pendant trois mois !

— Putain mais j'ai rien fait !


End file.
